Sheep and Lyre : Love is Dire
by LoveMaow
Summary: This is a short little smut storyabout Hermes and Apollo. This is yaoi. It's rated M for a reason... also there might be further greek mythology stories. There will be another Hermes and Apollo. Hope you enjoy it when i put it out.


I'm alive :3 haven't put anything on here in a while... just thought you'd all like to see the improvement in writing(even if it's not much). Enjoy.

ummm.. this is rated M for a reason... so you know, oh and there is yaoi. Male/Male... So you all know.

(side note: i do not own these characters but i own the right to make fabulous smut about them... :D )

* * *

Soft droplets of rain splattered against the cold ground as Hermes, the now great messenger of the gods, sat still; his back pressed against the harsh bark of the tree. How long would he have to wait? Days? Months? Years? It didn't matter any longer; he would wait forever if he had too. The sheep bleated as their soft fleece started to grow heavy from the steady rain.

Hermes sighed as he pushed himself up from the ground. He had to herd the sheep under cover, for they were precious to him.

The Sheep eager, followed Hermes' orders, they sluggishly moved until they were all huddled inside a cave. It wasn't wide nor was it deep but rather a hole in the very woods he had first taken them, but Hermes couldn't complain. The sheep bleated softly as one by one they lay down to rest until the rain passed. The sky's darkened and thunder sounded. Hermes watched as the sky flickered to life then grew dark again. Someone had made Zeus mad, but what was new?

Hermes shifted, moving to his bag before digging through it in search of his entertainment. Pulling out the lyre he strummed it softly, the sound echoed in the cave. He cradled the Lyre in his hands; it was one of his two connections with the man he loved. He plucked the strings in a soft rhythmic motion, the soft vibrating sounds echoed with the rain creating a melancholy sound.

**Ah, memories they flew back to him:**

It was back when He was still a mere child. In those days the two of them didn't get along to well. And to get Apollo's attention Hermes decided to steal Apollo's cattle.

Hermes discovered the herd rather easy, and to his delight Apollo was nowhere in sight. Skilled in trickery Hermes thought of a devious plan to trick Apollo in not knowing where his flock of sheep went. His bright plan was too make the sheep walk backwards that way Apollo would not know which way they came and which way they went.

Apollo soon came back and found that his herd was missing. He began to search and search. The traces he saw on his way were nothing but confusing and led the god to despair. Of course, Apollo was the god of prophecy, so he soon found out the thief and went furiously to the cave where Hermes had hidden the sheep.

Having to herded Apollo's sheep into the cave had taken up a lot of Hermes' strength so when Apollo reached the cave Hermes had fallen asleep, unaware that Apollo was there watching him. Apollo sat there waiting for Hermes to wake up, wanting to know the reasoning behind why Hermes would take his flock.

When Hermes awoke he found himself face to face with Apollo. Hermes had been caught. But Apollo seemed to be in a good mood he decided to hear out Hermes reason for stealing Apollo's sheep. Hermes bashfully told Apollo that he was jealous of the sheep. When Apollo asked why, Hermes admitted that He felt that Apollo paid more attention to his sheep then to him.

Hearing Hermes' reason Apollo decided he wouldn't punish Hermes; he only asked from him to return the herd. Regretful of what he had done, Hermes then offered Apollo his lyre as a present, a musical instrument he had created all by himself out of the shell of a tortoise.

To compensate Hermes for his kindness, Apollo returned the gesture by giving Hermes a golden rod to guide the herd so that he would be close to Apollo getting attention even when Apollo was dealing with the sheep. From that moment on, there was peace again between the two of them and a strong friendship began between Hermes and Apollo.

But due to Apollo's promiscuity they had a falling out. Ever since then Apollo and Hermes had been more like strangers then friends, with a rare bed sharing on Hermes' part. Hermes remembered when he was younger and Apollo promised to that they'd play together often so he never got jealous. Hermes often came back to the very field where they use to play … but now with things changed it meant that Hermes was all alone, his love never to be returned.

Tears trickled down his cheeks as sadness and loneliness dug at his heart. Sniffling loudly Hermes wiped at the tears trying to rid himself of the feelings that were pooling inside of him. He needed to get away from feeling. He needed to become hollow. He took a deep breath trying to contain the sound of his weeping.

"Crying alone?" A near musical voice echoed through the cave startling Hermes. "Are you a girl?" The owner of the voice stepped away from the wall, revealing himself to Hermes. Even if he hadn't Hermes would have known who it was.

"Apollo," Hermes stated looking at the gorgeous male who stood before him. Blond curly hair that even made the god's jealous, blue sapphire eyes that shined with each flash of lightning, a perfect body that came from moving to music day in and out. Hermes felt his lower half tighten as need racked his body.

"Why are you crying?" Apollo asked, moving closer to Hermes. The short male wasn't bad looking himself, athletic from running messages from one god to another, Dark Brown almost black eyes were framed by his caramel brown hair was shaggy and un-kept and damp from the rain. Apollo reached out to touch Hermes, to touch the perfect that stood before him.

Hermes turned his head avoiding the contact that he had for so long desired. "I was not crying," He argued stubbornly wiping his eyes, "I merely had dirt in my eye," Hermes hated to look weak in front of Apollo one of the twelve Olympians. He'd rather be stuck alone with the sheep then have Apollo try and sympathize with him.

"Hermes," It was like angels singing to Hermes as Apollo whispered his name. It sent shiver down his spine, it hit him in the groin. "Don't lie," Apollo was now right in front of him, so close Hermes could feel his breath, the heat of his body, there was no space between them, Hermes swallowed trying to remain strong.

"I…" Hermes tried to speak but his voice cracked, more tears perked his eyes before falling to his cheeks. Apollo wrapped his right arm around Hermes waist, pulling him in close. "What are you…?" Hermes started to struggle not wanting to press against Apollo's perfect body, but Apollo's grip was firm. Before Hermes could continue to struggle Apollo leaned down using his left hand to tilt Hermes' chin up so he could kiss the male easier.

Hermes body went rigid; he didn't know how to react to this. His one true desire was kissing him. Hermes' eyes shut slowly as he let himself slip into Apollo's warm embrace. Apollo was the first to pull away a smug smile pressed against his face. "You stopped crying," Apollo said one of signature smiles was now plastered on his face.

Hermes had never wanted to punch Apollo as much as he did now. He wanted to pound Apollo's face until it was a non-recognizable. He turned his face away from Apollo pushing the taller male away from him, well tried to push him away. Apollo's grip held firm, keeping Hermes trapped. "Shut up," Hermes muttered his face tingeing red in embarrassment.

Apollo chuckled as he held the struggling Hermes against him, "Should I allow our bodies to do the talking?" Apollo said before nipping at Hermes ear.

Hermes gasped before struggling further, "Apollo!" Hermes choked out trying his hardest to get out of Apollo's grip. "Stop," Hermes breath hitched as Apollo began to nibble down his ear to his neck continuing down. "Oh," Hermes gasped as Apollo's tongue darted out and licked his jaw line.

"Hermes," Apollo again said Hermes name with his almost sinful voice. His bites were getting steadily harder. Hermes squirmed, trying to move his hips away. "Hermes," Apollo cooed as his lifted his leg up and rubbed his knee into Hermes' growing hard on. Apollo liked to tease Hermes, and he knew it Hermes was enjoying it for he was no fool when it came to looks of desire. Since a child, Hermes had looked upon him with desire filled eyes and lust filled heart. Apollo liked to use that to hurt the postal service god. He had lover after lover, just to see the torment rip at Hermes. Apollo truly was a twisted god.

Hermes was now struggling against the god, his heart racing, his member throbbing. He was trapped, with no hope of escaping but truth be told Hermes was weak to Apollo; so weak even the painful rubbing brought pleasure. A moan slipped from Hermes, lips as he felt himself strain and ache with want. He wanted Apollo, it didn't matter if the man he wanted was a player, he just wanted to feel his arms around him.

Apollo stopped, lowering his knee down slowly smirking as he saw Hermes' lips turn down in a pout. Apollo leaned forward and nipped at those pouting succulent lips. He nibbled as he pulled back as he released Hermes from his grip. He knew Hermes would not flee, and he didn't. Apollo hand moved down to the ever straining member of Hermes, and gripping it firmly before he began to knead the hardened flesh. The next words to leave those divine lips were vulgar and harsh, "Does the mailman of the gods want me to fuck him in the ass?"

Hermes whole body stiffened as the man kneaded at him, no matter how Apollo touched him it was fine; he was the man he loved after all. Vulgar words slipped from Apollo's lips like silk putting more strain on his ever eager member. He knew the purpose of Apollo's visit here, to this cave. His partner, a mortal of all things, had died. Meaning he would satisfy his desires with Hermes, just to throw him away once a new lover came along.

Hermes looked at Apollo no caring if it was for only a moment he wanted Apollo to be, just his. "Please let me deliver your package to the heavens," Hermes let loose his corny line, knowing it did little to rile up Apollo. For the man was already hard. He had been hard long before entering the cave, which was why he had been seeking him. Hermes went to kiss Apollo, but before his lips could collect on the endearment of love Apollo had pushed him to face away before shoving him to the ground.

Hermes' face was shoved into the ground roughly, as Apollo ripped away any garments restricting him access from Hermes' ass. Hermes moved his arm to push his face off the ground before Apollo adjusted himself to free his own hardened cock. Hermes glanced over his shoulder at the massage cock that would soon be violating his insides, he grit his teeth as he turned away for he knew Apollo would not be making sweet love, but rather a violent and messy affair where Hermes' body would serve its purpose to sate Apollo's hunger.

"hmmm," Apollo said hoarsely making no to effort to loosen Hermes as he rubbed the tip of his swollen dick against Hermes' tight hole; Hermes took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and relaxed. In one movement Apollo had moved from mere rubbing to pushing. He grunted as Hermes' body naturally tensed so only the first inch of his enormous cock got in. Apollo wasn't detoured; he merely shifted his hips back before thrusting forward again, this time managing to sink in four inches.

Hermes' toes clenched and his ass spasm as two more inches slide in. An average cock was 6 inches, but Apollo wasn't average; his cock measured 10 inches flaccid and 11 inches when fully erect. Hermes knew he'd be sore if not bleeding tomorrow. He cried out as pain shot up his spine as Apollo jammed in another 2 inches, so he was a painful 9 inches in Hermes. Hermes felt warm tears trickle down his cold face as Apollo moved back to shove more into him. For the love of Zeus…

"Slow down," Hermes yelped as Apollo managed to ram in 1 more inches. Hermes felt full with 10 inches in him but he knew the most painful part was next, he wished Apollo had gone slowly and worked him up to this point so the pleasure would block out some pain, but the dull ache was now a burning fire which had Hermes squirming trying to get away. Apollo licked his lips preparing himself for the final thrust that would bury himself deep in Hermes. Hermes took a deep breath as Apollo grabbed his hips, closing his eyes as Apollo drove his hips forward finally entering Hermes fully. Hermes had begun to scream but he didn't want to startle the sheep which were finally sleeping, so he bit into his arm to stifle his cries.

Apollo was pleased when he saw Hermes bite into the tender flesh on his arm. Blood trickled down and fell onto the dirt, fading away. Apollo shook his head before grabbing Hermes' hips. So the intercourse could begin. Apollo breathed silently before pulling out half of his massive cock, he heard Hermes whimper in pain but that only egged him on. Apollo wiggled his hips before he began to pound into Hermes. In a repetitive motion, taking out 4-7 inches he began he assault. He could feel Hermes' tender rectal walls tearing as he cock savagely took his ass. Digging his hips forward again and again hearing Hermes yelp and groan in pain. Pre-cum leaked making the penetration a tad bit easier on Hermes.

Hermes was nearly passing out in pain, He gripped the ground as he bit into his arm to stifle any of the louder noises he threatened to release. He could feel himself tearing as His ass was used as meat. How did Apollo's mortal lovers deal with him? Did Apollo go slow and gentle with them? Hermes clenched his eyes shut, he was a god, and he'd heal… was that why Apollo went all out on him? Cause he didn't care? Hermes couldn't cry at that thought for all his tears were being used for the agony his ass was receiving. He could hear Apollo grunting as he rammed himself deep into Hermes.

Hermes was sating Apollo's desire, that's all that mattered. Hermes cringed as Apollo dug deep driving his cock in to the hilt. Apollo, though an amazing lover, would soon be finished. Hermes could feel the pulsing and twitching of the ginormous cock in him. Hermes closed his eyes fading from reality as Apollo thrust forward and back again and again. The pain, though still a raging fire had just died down to some pleasure. But that didn't last long, Apollo gripping Hermes' hips as he thrust as deep as possible, his body shuddering as his thick seed spilled out into the depths of Hermes.

Hermes was nowhere near orgasm but that mattered not. Hermes breathed as Apollo stilled himself, allowing all his semen to leak out into Hermes. He waited until he grew flaccid before pulling out of Hermes. He wasted no time moving his huge cock now limp, into his undergarments. He looked at Hermes, who was face down into the dirt, his legs shaking as his hole was gaping, thin strains of semen dripping out and down his legs as his breath entering and escaping his lungs in mere gasps.

Apollo looked at the mess known as Hermes, swallowing any twinges of regret that tried to surface. He looked at the sheep around them; soggy from the rain, all huddled together. Apollo regret not loving Hermes properly, but it was too late to change. Hundreds of years of this, he couldn't change after all that. Apollo gruffly said his goodbye before fading back into the darkness slipping away to Olympia, leaving Hermes there; to cry.


End file.
